The Defender of Mankind
by Amber239
Summary: When Lexi Connors ran away from home and stumbled upon a coven of Vampires, she got more than she asked for: a new home, new friends and a forbidden love. Follow Lexi as she deals with the hardships of being a Defender of Mankind. Jacob/OC :
1. Prologue

_Hello :) Welcome to my first fanfic :) _

_This is set after Breaking Dawn and Jacob didnt imprint on Bella. He ran off after the birth in a fit of rage but later came back and 'fell in love' with Nessie like the others had when she was born. He'e now friend with Nessie and the others :) _

_Also if you find any grammar mistakes, i apologise. Me and gramma have never been good friends :/_

_Disclaimer: I dont own anything related to Twilight. _

**EDITED VERSION :D**

* * *

><p><span>Edward's Pov<span>

"Daddy, will you read me a story?" a bell like voice came from the door of the study and I turned round to see my daughter, Reneesme, stood there.

Her copper hair fell to her waist, the beautiful brown eyes that once belonged to my Bella looked up at me and despite her looking like an 11 year old girl, she was really only 7 years old.

"Of course" I replied "but what made you ask? Normally you read to yourself".

She cocked her head to the side and produced a book she'd hidden behind her back. "I like listening to your voice Daddy. So please read this for me".

Not being able to resist, I blurred over to her, grabbed the book and slung her over my shoulder. Her tinkling laughter came out as I ran up the stairs, bouncing her up and down as I went. Once outside her bedroom door, I pushed it open slowly. Her bedroom was forever changing – thanks to Alice and Esme – but as I looked at the white walls, single bed covered in pink cushions, girly decorations placed all around the room and pictures of everyone on her walls, I decided I liked this one the most.

Setting Nessie down on the floor, I watched as she bounded over to her bed, switching the moon shaped night light on and diving under her covers. She popped her head out the top and turned to me, smiling.

"Come on Daddy" she said as she patted the edge of her bed.

I smiled back at her and walked across the room to her bed and perched on the end. Looking down at the book, I noticed it was called 'Myths and Legends of the Old World'. Nessie had been recently reading poetry books, so this book she'd chosen sparked curiosity in me.

"Why did you pick this one Nessie?" I asked, showing the front cover to her.

"Uncle Jasper said that in the next history lesson we'd be looking at different myths. I wanted to know what myths were before the lesson, so I found this in grandpas study" she smiled up at me again, showing me all her teeth.

I looked down at the book again and began flicking through it. My fingers paused when I saw the title of one of the pages, 'The Defenders of Mankind '.

I scanned the page, searching for anything that might make her have nightmares and decided that it was okay to tell her this one. Turning the book around so she could see the page, I asked, "This one okay?".

Her eyes flickered across the page before she nodded her head at me. Then I began to read the page.

"The myth of The Defenders of Mankind has been traced back to the times of Ancient Rome – to the times when Romulus reigned as king.

Mythical creatures where said to have been turning up in Rome. Creatures like Vampires, Land Serpents and monsters of the night. These creatures where seen as a test for Romulus, for him to prove himself as the son of Mars, the God of War. " I began.

"Romulus, being half God, used his powers to create two human beings. However these weren't normal human beings, Romulus had given them powers, powers in which they were to use to destroy the mythical beings that were tormenting the people of Rome.

One was named Leo and the other Judas. Each of them had been given impeccable fighting abilities, enhanced speed, sight and smell. Along with these, they were given a weapon each, Leo a sword that could be used to slice through the skin of the Monsters. Judas was given a bow, with a supply of arrows that never ran out, that could pierce the skin of the Monsters. "

I paused reading and glanced over at Nessie to see her eyes begin to droop and her lips make an 'O' shape as she yawned. "Keep going Daddy" she whispered.

"They were sent out into Rome to destroy the monsters and save the people. However, Leo developed an affinity for the element fire, thus being able to fight better than Judas. The people of Rome saw Leo as a Hero and Judas was brushed into the shadows.

Judas became jealous of Leo and had attempted to kill him. Due to the power these two individuals had the battle was monumental and destroyed parts of Rome. But Leo – with his affinity of fire - had a slight advantage over Judas and won the battle".

Looking over at Nessie again, I saw she had almost gone to sleep but I finished reading. I had become slightly interested in the myth myself.

"Judas was exiled from Rome by Romulus and has never been spoken of since. Leo went on to have children and had his sword passed down to the best of the children, thus creating a long line of Defenders to fight mythical beings and monsters.

Leo watched over the city of Rome long after Romulus had left, training his children to be fighters and how to unlock the skills of the Defender inside them. After Leo had ensured the city would be safe, he left the city and never turned back. Many Romans believed that he too went to Heaven, to be beside his creator, Romulus. The story of Judas remains unknown".

The gentle breathing of Nessie told me she was asleep and a quick reading of her mind told me she was dreaming of her and Esme making pancakes for Seth and Jake. Smiling down at her, I rose off her bed and walked out the bedroom door, allowing myself one last glance at her.

Shutting the door softly, I looked down at the book in my hand. It was still open on the page and I noticed there was a picture of a sword. Underneath the picture, it said 'The Sword Of Leo'.

The sword was fairly long and had a slight curve to it, the hilt was made of black leather and there was a curved blade that came out of the hilt, on it was an engraving. I tried to read what the engraving said when I heard Bella's voice.

"Coming to bed Edward?"

I could tell she was smiling. Dropping the book on the floor, I forgot all talk about Defenders of Mankind and myths. Instead I concentrated on all the 'nightly' activities my wife and I would be getting up too as I made my way towards her.

Little did I know though, I was going to have to stop thinking of The Defenders of Mankind as a story I'd told Nessie but more as something that was going to happen. Something that was going to happen to both me and my family.

* * *

><p><em>Well there you go. Hope you liked it :) <em>_Please review as i'd like feedback :) also that myth isnt true, only the use of Romulus is true :) i made it up for the use of my story :)_

_Laters, Amber ;)_


	2. Welcome to Forks

_Hey again! I thoughted i'd give you Chapter two as well seen as though i've written chapters one to five :) _

_Hope you like this one and my character Lexi :) I also apologise for grammar mistakes if i make them :)_

_Disclaimer: __I dont own anything related to twilight._

**_Edited by the lovley Amicia007 :) check her out sometime :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>SIX YEARS LATER<strong>

"I hate small towns" I murmured to myself as I walked through a place called La Push, "Small towns are where all the bad stuff _always _happens".

As I pulled my jacket tighter around myself, I came to an abrupt stop.

Glancing around, I saw I was surrounded by woods, woods, and more woods. Great. Coming to the decision that I had to get off the road soon because there was no doubt they'd be looking for me, I made my way into the dense woods.

Stepping over tree roots and debris, I began to question the whole reason as to why I ran away. But then again, I'd bet anyone would run away when you wake up one day and find out your the 'chosen one' and have to leave _everything _behind to go kill mythical beings for the rest of your life.

Don't get me wrong, I loved being what I am and accepted all my responsibilities, but being told that I had no choice what happened to me and that I _must _follow my destiny just drew the line.

A sudden rustling in the bushes next to me brought me out of my thoughts. Putting a hand on the hilt of my sword, I glanced around me looking for the danger. The instinctive pulse that ran through me and the burning sensation from my tattoo told me that whatever was near me wasn't human.

Then out stepped a man. But this was no ordinary man, this was a vampire, a Threat. His features were perfectly sculptured to draw in his prey, but to me they were _too _perfect. His alluring scent that wafted over me in waves only made me wrinkle my nose. And the welcoming smile on his lips made me tighten the hold on my sword.

"Well well, what are you doing out here all on your own?" His velvet voice grated against me.

"Your going to want back off" I spat back at him, the burning in my tattoo started to worsen which told me he might not be alone.

He chuckled darkly at me "Why would I do that? I only want to help" he said whilst taking a step closer to me.

I scanned the darkness before replying "I said, back off Vampire". Tightening the grip on my sword even more.

The vampire froze before a sickening smile spread across his lips. "Now why did you have to spoil it? It's no fun when you know what I am".

With this he started to approach me, no longer trying to play the friendly stranger. Not taking any chances with him, I drew out my sword and pointed it at him. This made him freeze again.

"You filthy creature of the night, who lives from the blood of others, shall not spend one more minute on this Earth" I growled at him as my body buzzed, knowing what was about to happen.

The vampire managed to find his voice "Why don't you put this away". He put his pale, bony finger on the point of the sword.

However, as soon as he touched the the blade, the sword recognised that he wasn't human and sliced through his finger. Crying out in pain, the vampire pulled back his hand, and whilst cradling it, his eyes locked onto mine with a look of pure hatred.

Not letting him heal himself, I stepped forward and brought the sword up so it sliced through his front. The sizzling sound of the sword cutting his stone-like skin and the pain filled scream of the vampire rang out into the woods.

Taking advantage of the vampires current state, I lifted the sword up into the air and swung it at the vampires neck. Despite the vampire having stone-like skin, the sword slashed through his neck with ease. The painful cries he had been making were instantly cut off as his head fell from his body to the forest floor, his body falling shortly after. Looking down at the decapitated vampire, I saw the skin on his chest had lines coming from the cut I'd created, they were spreading across his body. It looked like cracked marble.

"There getting too easy, I at least want some sort of fight" I said to myself.

I wiped the sword on the grass to clean off any residue the vampire had left on it before sliding the sword back in it's sheath. I looked down at the unmoving body and, feeling a surge of power flow through me, I watched as it bust into flames. The warm glow of the fire lit up the woods around me and billows of purple smoke rose from the fire and up to the tree tops.

I'd noticed the burning sensation from my tattoo hadn't stopped, even after I'd killed the vampire. Looking around me, I saw a glint of light coming from behind a tree. Looking harder, I saw that the glint had come off a pair of dark eyes that seemed to be silently watching me. Putting my hand on the hilt of my sword again, I started to walk towards the eyes when a crack of lightening lit up the sky and made me look away from them.

Quickly turning my head back round, I tried to look for the eyes but they had disappeared.

"Damn it" I muttered. I couldn't believe I'd taken my eyes off of a Threat. That was something we were taught never to do as we could be attacked or the Threat could escape.

And to make things worse, it began to rain.

Groaning to myself, I decided it was better to find some shelter rather then to trek through unknown woods looking for a Threat. So I began making my way through the woods again, only this time I had to deal with the fat rain drops that fell down on me. I was also beginning to get bored of seeing the same trees, bushes and blades of grass.

Normally I was good at tracking and getting myself out of sticky situations like this, but the rain had either washed away or watered down all the scents around me, making it quite difficult to navigate out of here. So you can probably guess the amount of joy I felt when I saw an opening out of the woods.

Speeding up, I finally broke away from the dreary woods but, unfortunately, it was still raining. Grumbling about the rain, I scanned my surroundings and saw that I shared my space with a brightly lit white house.

Going straight into defence mode, I grabbed the hilt of my sword and crouched down. Moving closer to the house, I sniffed at the air. I detected more than 5 Threats but what confused me was the fact that my tattoo wasn't burning as intensely as it should when I'm around Threats.

Taking my focus away from the house – which I'm sure I'll regret doing – I felt my tattoo on the lower of my back. Why isn't it burning? Why am I not feeling a sensation through my body like normal? Have I messed up? Have I got it wrong?

And just like I'd said, I regretted taking my focus off the house.

"Whose there?" a velvet voice called from the direction of the house.

Looking up at the house, I saw that a blonde haired man stood in the doorway. He was staring down at me with a curious expression and from the scent he gave off, I could tell he was a vampire. Growling at both myself for being stupid again, and at the Threat, I went to draw my sword from it's sheath. But I was hit with a dizzy feeling that made me stagger backwards.

"Whoa" I breathed.

"Are you okay?" the Threat called as they made their way out of the door and into the rain.

Cursing myself, I reached for my sword again but stopped when black spots began to form in front of my eyes. Please, oh _please _don't pass out, I begged. However I knew this was like asking an alcoholic not to drink, you could say it, but it wasn't going to happen. So I watched helplessly as the Threat came towards me with open arms, either to kill me or to help me. I hoped it was the latter.

As I fell to the floor beneath me, I could practically _feel _my grandfather turn in his grave as the Threat caught me in his arms just before I hit the ground. Then, before I could fight back or even scream, everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you like this chapter as well :) Please review and tell me what you think :)<em>

_Amber out! ;)_

**_Oh, by the way i have picture references to Lexi, her sword and the tattoo on my profile if you want to see what they look like :D_**


	3. First Sight

_Hey Hey :) Chapter three is here :D_

_Hope you guys enjoy it :)_

_Disclaimer:__I dont own anything twilight related_

* * *

><p>I awoke and when I realised I had no idea where I was, I knew for definite I'd passed out. That and the fact that a bronze haired girl was leaning her head on the bed I laid on, her chocolate brown eyes staring into mine.<p>

I took in a deep breath and instantly smelled a Threat, my tattoo was burning slightly too. So I instantly went into defence mode. Jumping up, I flung the cover off me and crouched on the other side of the bed. All this happening in under a few seconds due to my enhanced speed. I reached down for my sword but I didn't feel anything. Looking down I saw that it was gone. "Shit" I murmured to myself. The girl just stared at me the whole time wide eyed before standing up slowly.

Growling at her, I tired to see what trick she was pulling. I mean, she smelled _almost _like a Threat but she didn't have the nausea causing smell they normally had. Also she smelled more like a vampire but she didn't have that whole prefect looking face they normally had too. Plus the eyes were a wrong colour.

Maybe I was a little off? I blame the lack of sleep I've had.

"Daddy!" the girl cried as she started making her way away from me.

Then a man with the same coloured hair as the girl burst through the door less than a second later. His face looked worried as he took hold of the girl,

"What's wrong Nessie?" he asked her, a frantic tone in his voice.

He hadn't noticed me yet but it hadn't taken me long to notice he was a Threat, however once again he smelled different and my tattoo wasn't burning as much. The girl then lifted a hand up and pointed at me. The man raised his head and stared at me with a look mixed with shock and curiosity. The golden colour of his eyes threw me off a bit as he smelled like a vampire but he didn't have the blood red eyes vampires usually had. His eyes then narrowed in annoyance.

"Your awake" he had the same velvet voice all vampires had but it didn't make me swoon over him like it would do to humans.

Going against nearly everything I'd ever been taught, I decided I'd play nice with these Threats. Seen as though I didn't have my sword and my instincts weren't going crazy like they normally do around Threats.

"I am" I replied back to him in a calm voice which I hoped gave none of my emotions away.

He cocked his head to the side slightly, narrowing his eyes again, before turning to the girl in his arms.

"Go down stairs and stay with your mother Nessie" he told her in a gentle voice whilst letting go of her and pushing her slightly towards the door.

But the girl didn't move, instead she began to open her mouth to protest, "Daddy let me stay ple-".

"Reneesme Carlie Cullen. Go down stairs and stay with your mother" his voice was more stern this time.

The girl obeyed what he said and left the room but she threw a glare at the man before she slammed the door shut. I rose up out of my crouch and waited for him to speak. A few moments of silence passed between us as he stared intently at me, then sighed in annoyance.

"Guess I'll have to do it the old way" he whispered to himself, probably unsure of the fact I could hear him.

"Who are you?" he asked me.

Considering whether I should divulge all this information to him, I let a silence fall between us again. I _could _tell him, maybe that would get my sword back quicker. I knew well enough that I was in the presence of more than two Threats – whether they smell different or not - and even though I have my power, it would be easier to take them down with my sword as well.

"I'm Lexi Connors. Who are you?" I replied but even though I'd spoken to him didn't mean I'd let my defence down. In fact I'd slowly been backing towards the window to use in-case I needed to escape.

"I'm Edward Cullen and this is my house." he told me before giving me that same annoyed look. "_What _are you? I can tell your not human from your scent and the fact that there's something stopping me from reading your mind"

His sudden release of what seemed as important information shocked both me and him. And did he just say 'reading my mind'? Did that mean he had a special ability? This was new as the vampires I'd come across didn't seem to have powers – and I'd know as they liked to boast a lot, well... before my sword silenced them.

"I'm a Defender of Mankind and _you _are a Threat. Tell me what you mean by 'reading' my mind." I figured that seen as though he had given me some secret information, I could give him a little bit back.

Edward – I decided it was easier to call him by his name – regarded me with a shocked look. He then looked amused.

"Defender of Mankind? Hah. So you where more than just a story. I thought I'd seen that sword of yours somewhere' a crooked smile graced his lips.

The mention of my sword sparked my interest. I flexed my hand as I felt the need to hold the familiar blade in my hand. Standing before a Threat without it was weird, almost like I'd lost a piece of me.

"Where's my sword? And do not ignore my question. What do you mean by reading my mind? Also why do you smell different?" I took a small step towards the window as Edward walked further into the room so he stood infront of the bed.

"I can read minds" he answered as if it was some day-to-day thing for people to read minds "and what do _you _mean by smelling different?"

I started to become impatient with this constant back and forth of questions. So as I reached the window sill, I slowly pushed myself onto it.

"You smell different to what a vampire should smell like. And don't worry about my sword, I'll find it myself'.

With that said I brought my legs up, spun myself round and dropped to the floor below. Landing with a soft thud, I didn't bother to see if Edward was following me, I just wanted my sword. I turned round to look through some patio doors at two women: one the bronze haired girl from before and the other a women with pale skin and brown wavy hair.

I strode up to the door and wrenched it open. Taking a sniff at the air, I identified these two to be the new, different smelling vampire that I'd found.

"Where's my sword" I demanded, scanning round the room in search of it.

The women just stood there, frozen. The bronze haired girl looking at me with a surprised look and the brown haired one, a scared look. Then Edward appeared infront of them in a defensive stance.

"I wasn't finished talking to you" despite the baring of his teeth and the way he snarled at me, his voice seemed pretty calm, eerily calm.

"Yeah, well I was finished talking to you. Sword. Now." I demanded again but when they all stayed quiet my anger flared, which cause a flame to _flare _out of my hand.

I thought this would make them move or at least become mobile but no, they just froze. The only thing that changed was a look of shock that was plastered on all their faces. Sighing, I decided I'd have to find my sword the old way. Closing my eyes, I focused on the image of my sword, the feel of it, the weight, the sound as it cut through flesh of a Threat.

A warm pulse hit me. I opened my eyes and felt the pulse again. Centring on it, I felt that it was coming from the room next door to this one. So ignoring the others, I strolled into the room – which seemed to be a rarely used dinning room – and saw my sword sat on the dinning table next to my belt and sheath.

Smiling, I took my belt and wrapped it round my waist. Then I took hold of the sword and felt a calming sensation pass over me as I slid it into the sheath. I walked back into the room to see the others where exactly as I'd left them.

"Well, I guess I'll be go-" I was cut off by someone opening the front door.

Looking over at the door I saw a tall man, over 6 foot, with dark russet skin and ebony hair walk in. He wore a pair of cut off jeans and was heavily muscled. Even though he didn't _smell _like a Threat and my tattoo didn't burn, the sight of the muscles made my grab for my sword.

"Morning guys" he called out in a deep husky voice that wrapped round me.

He turned his head so I got a look of his sharp, manly features that made me melt but when I looked into onyx eyes, it was my turn to freeze.

A intense tingling ran throughout my whole body and made everything buzz. Looking into his eyes I felt...I felt...I don't really know how to describe it but whatever it was, it was amazing. There was something that was pulling me towards him and all I wanted to do was to fold myself into his arms. The look of pure delight on his face told me he was probably feeling the same things as me.

But I was soon drawn out of the heavenly daze when the bronze haired girl broke away from the little defence the vampires had made and bounded over to the mystery man. Wrapping her dainty arms around his neck and burrowing her face into his chest, she sighed.

"Jake" she mumbled into his chest in what sounded as a _very _pleased voice.

The hand on my sword tightened at the sight of her arms wrapped around him and the slight look of joy that the said Jake wore. I was quite pissed off...well quite is actually an understatement. I was _very _pissed off_ and _jealous. Which shocked me that I was feeling these for a guy I'd just seen once but what shocked me more was what I did next.

Removing my sword from it sheath and pointing it towards the bronzed haired girl, I snarled.

"Take your hands off him".

Before I could properly register what I'd just done and try to regain a little sanity, all hell broke loose.

**Jacob Pov **

I heard that last night someone had turned up outside the Cullen's house. Well I say turned up, more like collapsed on their front step. But I wasn't really curious as to who the person was, I was more curious as too the fact that the person had surprised them. Alice hadn't seen them coming, Edward hadn't been able to read their mind and the others hadn't heard or smelled them coming either.

They'd only been able to tell they was anyone there as Carlisle had been on his way out to work when he spotted them. He went to see if they were okay and the person fainted. It had made me laugh when I heard this story as they'd been totally taken by surprise but I was a little worried that it might be the same person Embry saw on his patrol last night.

He shown me the memory and said at first he was going to step in and take care of the vampire but the girl dealt with him herself. I had to admit it was kinda hot watching that girl reign power over a vampire. Then when she looked down at the vampires body and it suddenly burst into flames, Embry had been a little creeped out and was frozen stiff.

Then she'd _seen _him and started to approach but the beginning of a rainstorm distracted her. Embry used this to escape and show us all what had happened.

So here I was, walking up to Edward's and Bella's little cottage thing to find out who this mystery person was. As I got closer to the cottage I heard Edward speak, "I wasn't finished talking to you".

Then a muffled female voice spoke back but I couldn't exactly catch what they had said. Speeding up towards the house, I heard the female voice speak again as I reached the door. However when I opened the door and said "Morning guys", the voice stopped talking.

I could smell the bleachy smell of the vampires and the softened version of Nessie but there was a sweet vanilla scent in the room too – I'm guessing this was the mystery person. Turning my head to see who they were, I saw a women with shoulder length, dark brown hair that looked almost black. She had ivory skin that contrasted with the darkness of her hair and her facial features where all soft and feminine. She was beautiful.

But what struck me the most was her hazel brown eyes. As soon as I looked in them heat flooded through my body, a glowing heat that went all the way to my finger tips. Everything that made me who I was was gone, the only thing that mattered was this dark haired women infront of me. She was like my gravity that held me to this Earth, she was my universe. My imprint.

My focus was brought away from the women when I felt a pair of dainty arms wrap round my neck and a face bury into my chest. I looked down and saw Nessie's copper curls.

"Jake", she mumbled into my chest and a smiled down at her slightly.

I loved Nessie like a little sister and didn't mind when she hugged me or buried herself into me. But now, it felt weird and a little wrong. She wasn't the one I wanted to be hugging me or saying my name, I wanted my imprint to be doing this.

Just before I could peel her away from me, I heard a scraping noise. Looking up at the sound of the noise, I saw the women pointing a sword towards me and Nessie. He face was screwed up in anger and she snarled at us,

"Take your hands off him".

I was shocked at what she had just said and a little scared by the expression on her face. But I had to admit, even though she was snarling at us, the sound of her voice filled me with a weird emotion and made me want to embrace her.

However before I could do any kind of embracing, my protective instincts kicked in and all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>There you go :D i quite liked writing this chapter as you guys get to see more of Lexi :) dont forget to review, its nice to get feedback :)<p>

Laters, Amber ;)


	4. Wager

_Hey , heres chapter four :) because im doing some major exams at the mo, i wont be uploading alot so i apologise in advance for anyone who will be left waiting for updates :) i enjoyed writing this chapter so i hope you enjoy reading it :)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_i do not own anything twilight related_

* * *

><p>I'm guessing your thinking because I have some pretty kick ass fighting skills, a sword and the power to control fire that I took down all of them and escaped scratch free? Well that didn't happen. I'm actually quite embarrassed as to what happened and I <em>really <em>do think my grandfather has turned over in in his grave now, probably done a full 180.

Well, while I was still trying to justify a reason for what I'd just done _and _possibly gain a little control over my body and actions, the Jake guy protected the bronze haired girl with his body of muscles. Then the other two, changed into me and body slammed me to the ground. Which resulted in me losing grip on my sword and cracking my head against the floor.

_So, guess who passed out again_? Me. Yeah it's not going so well for me lately. I feel like I'm giving you a bad impression of me.

Anyway, here I am for the second time today, waking up an unknown room. But instead of waking up to the bronze haired girl, I awoke to the glaring faces of 3 male Vampires and the worried face of Jake. I made a move to turn my head but groaned when pain shot though it instead. This got all the guys attention. They each looked at me with a slightly shocked look.

"You were right Edward" the vampire with chin length blonde hair and bite marks all over his body whispered, probably thinking I couldn't hear, "I didn't even sense that she was awake till she made a noise. I Wonder why?" His voice had a slight southern drawl to it.

My focus went to Edward as he was staring at me in that weird intent way, a crease forming between his eyebrows.

Becoming annoyed with his constant staring I asked "Why do you keep staring at me like that? Something on my face?" I looked over at the others and asked again "Is there something on my face your not telling me about? Cos if there is and I look like a prat, I'm gonna be pissed."

The vampire that was heavy built and had short, mousy brown hair cracked a smile at what I'd said,

"I like her. She's kinda feisty. Can we keep her?" he asked, still smiling before Edward shot him a glare.

Looking back at me, Edward started talking "Right, we've established that your name is Lexi Connors, I cant read your mind for there is something stopping me and Jasper here", he pointed to the guy with the scars "Can only _just_ get a sense of your emotions. Plus, we don't seem to be able to hear you very well, unless you talk and we're listening very hard. Why is that?"

Not liking how I was being questioned, I forced myself to sit up but when I tried to get out the bed, I noticed that they'd chained me too it.

"Really? You _chained_ me to the bed?" I sighed in annoyance at them. Honestly, the thought things like this would keep me down. They really had know idea.

"You think these" I lifted my right arm up harshly and the chain that had been secured around my wrist broke off, the pieces of it thudded to the floor, "Can really stop me?" I raised an eyebrow at them.

The short haired one let out a booming laugh before saying, "Man, I _really _like her. I don't care about you guys but I wanna keep her".

Everyone choose to ignore him this time and kept their focus on me.

"Well, we had hoped that the chains would hold you down but I guess we didn't think that one through" Jasper spoke up, "So I'm guessing _we _will have to stop you if you try to escape."

Yeah right. Try and stop me blondie, I said in my head before snapping all the chains off my body. Each of them fell to the floor making a loud thud. With the guys momentarily distracted by the noise, I leapt out of the bed and went for the door.

I'd just touched the door handle and could almost taste sweet freedom, when I was ripped away from the door and slammed into a wall. Letting out a groan from the impact, I looked at the face of my attacker and I saw it was Jasper. A growling sound filled the room and I looked over to where it came from.

The mystery man or Jake who had been silently watching me all this time, finally made a noise. He was also shaking and breathing heavily. I noticed Jasper's attention was also on Jake so I took the slight advantage I had.

Ragging my right hand out of his grip, I lifted up my arm and whacked him in the face with my elbow. Jasper stumbled back from the impact but soon regained control and came at me again. Not wasting time and letting him get a hold of me, I lifted my leg up – thankful that I'd worn my jeans when I'd runaway instead of that skirt - and using the flat of my foot, kicked him full on in the chest. He was sent flying into the opposite wall and he let out a grunt as he hit it.

The short haired one came for me then but just before he could even touch me with the tips of his fingers, Jake charged at him, hurling him into a wall. Jake was holding him up against the wall and they had their faces pressed against each other, growling.

Just me and Edward seemed left but Jasper had removed himself from the wall and was coming towards me, along with Edward.

I could tell that this fight was getting me nowhere and judging by the commotion I could hear downstairs, even if I got out this room I'd have to fight my way out again. Sighing, I decided it was time to stop and act civil for a change.

"Stop!" I shouted at them all and held my hands out infront of me, "This is getting us nowhere".

Surprisingly, the guys all did stop. I was thinking that they'd either keep going or I'd have to beat the command into them.

"I'll answer your questions as long as you don't chain me to anything, don't attack me and give me my sword back" I looked each guy in the eyes, lingering a little longer on Jakes eyes, to show them I meant it.

Edward looked over at Jasper for a split second before nodding his head at me. He then turned to Jake and the guy he had pinned up against the wall.

"Let Emmett go Jacob. He was just doing what I'd told him to do".

Jake released his hold but it appeared to take a lot of doing from the expression on his face and the fact that he was still shaking. Flashing his eyes over at me and giving my a look I couldn't decipher, Jake headed for the window and jumped out it. I could hear the soft thud of his feet as he landed and the heavy footfalls as he ran in the opposite direction from the house.

Ignoring the pang in my heart I felt when I could no longer hear Jake, I turned to face Edward, Jasper and the newly named Emmett, "Well, you gonna give me my sword or not?"

* * *

><p><em>There you go :D like i said, i really enjoyed writing this chapter :) I'll update and write when i can as im liking where this story is going so far :) <em>

_Please review as its nice to get feedback. Also, thankyou to the two people who have already reviewed my story :)_

_Amber ;)_


	5. The Cullens

_Hey :) sorry this update is very late but i just recently finsihed high school altogether and have been doing some MAJOR exams :/ But anyway, here you go :)_

_Also, thankyou for the four reviews i've had so far :) made me happy to get those and by request of 'JellyBeane' i made this chapter longer than my others :)_

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own anything Twilight related._

* * *

><p>I still couldn't believe that I was sat in the presence of Threats, whether they smelled different or not. It was strange as I was normally fighting and killing them, not sitting down with them and having a friendly chat.<p>

Edward and the others had taken me out of the room and brought me downstairs. I was sat in a dinning room at a big, solid oak table. There was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling directly above the table and the whole back wall of the room was made of glass – making it seem bigger than it already was.

In the room with me was Edward, Jasper, Emmett, the brown haired women from before and two other Threats whose names I didn't know. One had short black hair and reminded me of a pixie whilst the other was a blonde haired man and looked like he could give a super model a run from his money. Infact he reminded me of the Threat I'd seen last night right before I'd passed out for the first time.

The blonde haired man was the first to speak "My name is Carlisle and this is my family" he gestured with his hand to the others. I was pretty surprised as vampires couldn't reproduce, unless they turned others and brought them into their coven."You've already met Edward, Jasper, Emmett and myself. This is Alice", he pointed to the black haired pixie girl, she gave me a small wave. "And this is Bella", he gestured to the brown haired women who gave me a sheepish smile.

"I apologise for the way they treated you. I wasn't around to keep an eye on them," now this surprised me more as neither a Threat or a Vampire had ever apologised to me for anything.

"Its fine as I didn't exactly treat them nice either" I replied to him and he gave me a small smile.

"Would you care to-"

"Why do you smell different?" I blurted out before he could continue. "Plus my tattoo isn't burning as much as it normally does around Threats".

Everyone regarded me with a confused look while I brushed a hand gently across my tattoo.

"What do you mean by smelling different?" Carlisle asked me slowly, almost like he wasn't sure if I had just said that or not.

I took in a deep breath so I could explain better to them.

"Threats or in your case vampires, have a sickly sweet smell that causes Defenders to feel nauseated. But with you guys," I sniffed at the air again, "Its weaker and not that off putting".

Carlisle turned to glance over at Edward who nodded slightly but was staring intently at me again. I chose to ignore him and focused on Carlisle. He was like a fatherly figure to the others and seemed to be the most calm.

"And what was that about your tattoo not burning as much?" Carlisle was the one to ask me again.

I thought it would be easier to show them my tattoo in order to explain, so I made a move to stand up and watched as everyone in the room took a step closer to me as if I was trying to escape again.

Smiling at them I said, "Calm down, calm down. I'm just showing you what I mean."

Spinning round so they could see my back, I lifted the bottom of my tank top up and pushed the top of my jeans down a bit. Even without needing to look, I easily remembered the dark colour of the tattoo, the shapes of the curved lines that ended with sharp points and all came from a centre point. This was one of the more traditional Defender tattoos.

"This is my tattoo. When I'm around Threats the tattoo creates a burning sensation, this helps with identifying who is human and who isn't" I covered my tattoo up and turned to face the others. "Which is why I'm wondering why it doesn't burn as much around you guys".

"That does seem most unusual" Carlisle said, a questioning look on his face.

"What was that name you called us? Threats?" looking towards the sound of the voice, I saw it was Bella that had spoken. "Why do you call us that?"

I was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable with all this questioning – I'd never been good with it – and I just wanted my sword back. So I decided to answer this one, then ask for it back.

"I called you Threats because that's what you are. Your a Threat to mankind, you kill them so you can live. I'm a Defender, so I defend mankind from Threats like you".

They all looked at me silently for a few seconds before the one called Alice spoke for the first time,

"But we don't kill humans, we feed from animals".

My eyes widened at this as I didn't expect her to say that. I mean, every vampire I've come across, or killed I should say, has hunted humans. This was kinda weird but then again it did give a little explanation as too why they might smell different and have golden eyes, not red ones. It seemed I still had somethings to learn about Threats.

"I've never heard of that before", I said truthfully.

"Well, not a lot of our kind do it. They tend to frown upon our way of life, say it's not natural. But this way we can live among humans. The animal blood makes our eyes a golden colour and keeps us satisfied enough to restrain from attacking humans", Carlisle spoke again.

"Maybe that the reason your tattoo doesn't burn as much because we're not much of a threat to humans", Edward came out with.

Thinking about it, this seemed like a good explanation. I mean they were a slight threat to humans as I doubt animal blood can _completely _satisfy them but they weren't completely set out on killing the humans either.

Hoping I'd played the good girl long enough I asked, "Can I have my sword back please?"

Carlisle looked at me for a few moments, looking as if he was playing the idea of giving me my sword back in his head. Then he nodded.

"Yes you may have it back. Jasper go get it for her please".

After he'd said that, Jasper blurred out the room and came back less than a second later with my sword. I stepped froward and grasped it in my hand, feeling automatically at ease.

"I saw that sword in a book, I thought it looked familiar. That's how I guessed you were a defender", I looked up from my sword to see that Edward had spoken.

A book? What did he mean he'd seen my sword in a book? From what I knew, not much was known about defenders as we tended to blend into the background like Threats did. We didn't want humans to know about us because that resulted in them knowing about Threats and that was never going to be a good thing.

"You saw my sword in a book?" I gave Edward a confused look.

He nodded at me before he smiled slightly, "Yes, I saw it when I was reading a story to Nessie. The story was about Defenders – like you – and there was a picture of your sword in it".

Hmmmm, I like to see that book sometime, I thought. Maybe I could see what we were precevied as in the human world and see if the humans had detected us. But seen as though Edward called it a 'story' I'm guessing they didn't _really _know too much. Which was a good thing.

"Is she going to stay?" a bell like voice asked and I looked up to see that the small pixie one – Alice – had asked the question.

Stay? Why would I want to st- oh. Now I remember. I had no where to go, I'd run away. I guess I'd need to find some place to settle down for a while but the thought of staying with Threats – whether they weren't _proper _Threats or not – made me inwardly laugh.

A small smile was plastered on my face as I watched all the vampires exchange looks with each other. None of their faces gave anything away, except for Emmett, who was grinning at Edward.

Carlisle turned to face me and cleared his throat, "Yes, if you wish too, you may stay with us. Edward's old room is free and there is no reason as to why you cant stay. Well, unless you don't want to of course".

The small smile dropped from my face as six pairs of golden eyes watched me silently, awaiting my decision. They were each wearing their emotions on their faces this time. Emmett looked extremely happy with the idea of me being allowed to stay whereas Carlisle looked like he wouldn't judge me whether I chose to stay or not. Edward looked slightly amused but still had that intent stare and Jasper was also staring at me intently, almost like he was trying to see _inside _me. Alice was practically bouncing with anticipation but Bella regarded me suspiciously.

Seeing as I had no other choice, along with no where else to go. Plus saying yes didn't mean I had to stay here forever, did it? I mean, there was nothing tying my to this place. Nothing that would make me want to stay here with these people. So I was totally fine.

When I was done trying to convince myself that saying yes was the right thing to do at this moment in time, the door to the room we were in opened, revealing the Jake guy from before.

He was dressed in a pair of cut off jeans and some tattered trainers, he had no shirt on and it showed off his perfectly toned upper body. His chest was rising and falling heavily, like he'd just done a lot of running and his hair was wind swept. He was starring over at me with what looked like hope and...something else I couldn't quite put my finger on.

When we locked eyes with each other, I felt that strange but pleasant feeling from before wash through me. Any possibility that I might say no or that staying here was the wrong thing to do was swept up with that feeling and pushed out of my mind. I know longer felt like I had to convince myself to stay but more like I _wanted _to stay.

Still looking into the Jakes eyes I said aloud to the everyone in the room, "I'll stay".

However when I saw the breath taking smile spread across Jakes lips, I knew what I'd just said was more directed to him than the others in the room.

"So this is Edward's room".

I tore my gaze off the highly decorated walls and to the large white room infront of me. Three of the four walls were made of glass and seemed to make the room look bigger than it was: one of the glass walls had been made into two doors that led to a dense forest. Rows of empty white shelves ran across one wall and a flat screen t.v sat in the middle of them. The only none white thing in the room was the black king sized bed that had gold trimming.

"It's not much as when Edward moved into the cottage he took everything with him except the bed and the t.v", Esme spoke as she waltzed into the room, dragging her hand along the bed as she passed it. "Here is the door that leads you to the walk in wardrobe too", she smiled at me whilst pointing towards a white door that I hadn't noticed.

Smiling back at her I said, "Don't worry about it not being much. I mean, it was enough for you too offer me a place to stay after I tired to fight you guys".

Ever since I'd met Esme, I'd automatically liked her. She didn't really seem or look much like a vampire. She was also very motherly and after the mother I'd had it was actually nice to be round her. She was by far my favourite of the Cullen's.

"Oh. Forget about all that stuff", she said whilst waving her hand about in the air, "Just pretend it never happened and don't you go round here thinking your not welcome either".

Smiling sheepishly at her I replied, "Well, it's just strange that you would accept me like that. I mean I was totally fine with killing some of you at one point".

A tender look crossed her face before she spoke, "Carlisle is a lot more observant than people think. He could tell there was something about you and adding to the fact that when we gave you back your sword, you didn't try to harm us".

At the mention of my sword, my hand subconsciously went to grasp the hilt. She was right though, I hadn't tried to attack any of them but that was because they aren't much of a Threat. I mean, they could explode at any point and go crazy with blood lust but all of them – maybe not Jasper so much, my tattoo burned a bit more round him compared to the others – were in control. I'd never seen anything like this and I'd been a defender for 6 years.

"Well I'm grateful for what you've done as you didn't really need to do this", I stepped into the room – accepting the idea of staying here – and looked out at the forest.

"Yes we did and I best go check that Alice isn't going over board with buying you clothes", she made her way over to the door, her movements slow and graceful.

"You don't have t-"

"Yes we do", she cut me off mid-sentence, "Plus, you staying just gave Alice an excuse to have a major shopping spree so don't worry".

She gave me a reassuring smile before disappearing suddenly. The use of her vampire speed reminded me of what she was.

Looking round the room again, I decided that I quite liked it. The room was completely different to my old, small blue coloured room but I liked this one more. My gaze shifted to the bed and I bet it was a comfy as it looked. Although, I wasn't sure how much sleep I'd get in a house full of vampires that never slept.

The shuffling of feet and gentle breathing alerted me to the fact that someone was stood by the door. Turning my head, the smell of mint and earth entered my nose, telling me it wasn't anyone dangerous.

Jake was leaning against the door frame in all his musclely glory, a pair of jean cut off's hung low on his waist. A small smile graced itself on his lips as he stared over at me.

"Hey, I don't believe we've properly met", the sound of his husky voice seemed to wrap round me and create a warm sensation through out my body. "I'm Jacob Black, Jake for short. You?"

It took my a few seconds to create a coherent answer – even though he'd only asked my name – but there was something about Jake, something that I wasn't too sure about but I definitely liked.

"Lexi Connors", I replied, the small smile on his lips grew to a full grin – like the one I'd seen earlier when I'd decided to stay.

I could tell that he wasn't completely human as there was the smallest burning sensation coming from my tattoo, but I couldn't seem to to put my finger on what he was.

"Not to sound rude but, your not human", tilting my head to one side to get a better look at him, "What are you?"

He pushed off the door frame and walked into the bedroom, the fact that he was only a few steps away from me now made me body tingle all over. As I'd said before, there was something about him.

"I'm a werewolf", he answered honestly.

My eyes widened a little at that as I'd never met a werewolf before. Don't get me wrong, I heard about them and learnt things about them but I'd never actually _met _one. More because there aren't a Threat to humans, they are more like the humans 'Guard Dogs' – that was how the defender society described them. Never been too fond of the term myself though.

Slightly giddy towards the fact that this was the first time I'd ever met a werewolf – this is what I was going to blame on for my next actions - I stepped towards Jake with an outstretched hand.

"I heard that werewolf's have an abnormally high body temperature, is that true?"

When my hand made contact with his chest the first thing I felt was the heat his body produced, the second was the electric vibes that shot throughout out my whole body. A small gasp left my lips and my eyes flashed up to Jakes face, I had to crane my neck slightly as my 5ft 11 frame

wasn't tall enough compared to his. As we locked eyes with each other, I could feel Jakes' heart beat frantically underneath my hand – matching the pace of mine.

I quickly dropped my hand and fixed my gaze on the floor, a blush creeping along my cheeks. My hand was still warm and tingling from the contact of Jakes' skin.

"Yeah, it's true", Jake answered my question but his voice was huskier than before and there was something else under lining it.

My eyes flickered up to Jake when he spoke, wanting to see what expression his face held but he was now looking out the window behind me and I swear I could see a slight pink tinge to the dark skin on his cheeks.

Trying to break this silence that came over us, I said the first thing that came to my mind, "Being really hot all the time must be great".

Jakes turned his head to face me, an amused smirk on his lips, "Sure is".

Tilting my head to the side, I tried to figure out why Jake looked to be inwardly laughing at me. Playing over in my head what I'd just said, my cheeks flushed as I caught on.

"Not in that way!" I shouted at him, smacking him lightly on the shoulder – even though I doubt he felt it.

Jake just laughed at me but, whether he was teasing me or not, his laugh made my insides melt.

"I know, I know. But your face was priceless", he commented once he'd got control over his laughing – though his sparkling eyes said he was still laughing at me.

"Ha-ha", I mumbled whilst glaring at him.

Jake just smiled at me and threw his arm round my shoulders. As soon as his skin touched mine, all the annoyance I felt towards him suddenly wasn't there anymore. It was like the tingles that the touch of his skin gave me flushed all negative feelings towards him out my body and replaced them with something else, something else that made my insides warm instantly.

"Come on. Once you've had a sandwich made by Esme, you'll automatically forgive me" he said whilst directing me out the room and down the hallway.

"Pshh. Fat chance", I scoffed at him but I couldn't seem to keep the huge smile off my face as I looked up at him.

* * *

><p><em>Wasn't too happy with this chapter, kept changing it alot but hey ho : I only liked the little Lexi/Jacob bit at the bottom :) but you guys got to know at bit more about Lexi so its not all bad :D _

_Anyway, review and tell me what you think about the chapter and story so far :) would be nice to hear from you all :) _

_Also im sorry if i don't update for a while, still have exams to do. i have 2 maths exams and i absolutley HATE maths but oh well :) it'll be over soon and then i never have to do maths again :D_

_Laters,_

_Amber ;)_


End file.
